Turning Off Security
Murray begins his job to silent the alarms across town while Sonja watches from the rooftops. Bentley: Okay, Sonja. Moona has a copy of the HYDRA book that triggers Bucky's hypnotic trance. To restore Bucky Barnes, I need you and Steve to steal it and bring it back to the Safe House, so I can decipher it and help him out. Sonja: Right. Except where I have no idea where the book is hiding. Bentley: During the whole Reality Stone affair, Moona turned tail and hide, mistakenly drop it somewhere in town. Hold on.. Someone's coming your way. Sonja: Already? - Neyla, an officer of Interpol, jumped in and stopped them. Neyla: Hold it, Cooper! Sly: Constable Neyla, another police officer hot on my tail. Neyla: Please, I led you here. Steve: So the Infinity Alliance and the Klaww Gang slips were clues after all. Sonja: I don't get it. You are with Interpol. Why are you helping us out, Neyla? Neyla: I'm not as black and white as Carmelita. I know what a menace those Clockwerk Parts are and I don't want the likes of the Klaww Gang putting them to use. Sly: So what, it takes a thief to catch a thief? Neyla: Something like that. But if I'm going to trust you, in this case, I need to know that you can keep up...literally. Sonja: Running while following behind you, huh? Doesn't sound too hard. Neyla: Don't fall behind. - Sly, Sonja and Steve followed Neyla across town and she has lead them to the side entrance. Neyla: Well done, Sly. We shall work well together. Sly: Glad you approve. Neyla: Now, legally I can't enter Dimitri's Nightclub without a warrant...but I happen to have obtained a key to his back door, which a person like yourself can use however he pleases. Sonja: Nice going, Neyla. Say, you don't have a chance to have a strange book on you, right? Neyla: Well, now that you mention it, that Shadowling ran off with this book unprotected. I couldn't make out the words themselves, but you might have better luck with these words than I am. Sly: Oh, we are absolutely going to work well together. Sonja: Agreed. Come on, we need to get this book to Bentley. - A few minutes later, Bentley broke Bucky's trance and has been restored. Bentley then take off for his mission. Steve: Bucky.. Do you remember me? Bucky: Steve? Where am I? Steve: Paris. Stay calm, pal. Sonja: *sighed of relief* At least, you have your friend back. Steve: Yes, thank you. Sly: It's not over yet. Moona is still out there. Sonja: I know, Sly. You know, I'm surprise you didn't pulled a fast kiss on me since we got here. Sly: Well, dealing with the Clockwerk Parts are more important right now. Diana: Seriously? It's just the tail feathers. It can't be that harmless. Sly: The Thievius Raccoonus described that the tail feathers are sharp and heat-proof as well. Diana: Yikes.. Okay, I spoke too soon. Sonja: How's Bentley doing out there? Sly: I'll check his computer and see. Hey, Bentley. How're you holding up out there in the field? Bentley: Fine, fine, I'm just fine. I just need to bomb all the pillars supporting that disco ball and I can get out of here. Sly: What's with taking out the disco ball? Bentley: Its impact will shake the Nightclub's front peacock sign loose of its moorings...look, I can't talk now. I've got to keep moving, keep safe! Sonja: Sounds like Bentley's trying to stay focused. It's best to let him be for a while. Sly: Alright then. Diana: *grunts* I can't believe Bucky knocked me down flat! Sonja: Diana, calm down. That wasn't his fault. Bucky is mind-controlled at that time. It can't be help. Diana: I know it's not. It'll take a minute to heal up. Eille: I don't understand. Why would Ultron try to get you angry? Sonja: I don't know. I know that stopping him alone won't work on him, because he adapts. Summer: Of course he will be. He's a machine that packs much more than a punch. Steve: Ultron? That name is familiar. Sonja: How did you know him? Steve: Well, he once brought the city of Sokovia up high and planned to smash it like a meteor. Sienna: Yikes... Do the citizens make it out alive? Steve: ..Yeah, they're safe. Sonja: But now, he's trying to proof something. I don't know if I can stop him this time. Steve: You can, with our help. Your friends and the Avengers. - Suddenly, Sly sees the sign support lines popped off. Sly: Wow, Bentley. We felt that all the way back here at the Safe House. And you are right. The peacock's sign and half of its bullets popped off on impact. Sonja: Nice. What's left, the theater? Sly: Yep. I'll head over there. Sienna: Wait. I'm going with you, Sonja can use a break. Sonja: You read my read, Sienna. Be careful out there. - A few minutes later, Sly and Sienna arrived in the theater. Bentley: Ok, Sly. There's the power boxes which route to the printing press area. To take care of them, I'll need you to put a splice clip in those spotlights. Sly: Sorry, Bentley. But those fans are spinning way too fast to walk on. Sienna: I think we can shut those down from that control panel. It's obvious that it's locked down tight. Bentley: Good thinking, Sienna. Silver must be proud of you. Sienna: I know he is. Bentley: The guards are carrying special fragile keys that will be destroyed if you attack. Make sure you pickpocket their keys before you take those thugs out. Sienna: Got it, Bentley. - Upon taking the third key, Ultron has a message on speakers. Ultron: Attention, guards. The Lombax is here with the raccoon. If either one of you spot them, send Sonja an example of loss. Sly: This guy is insane... Sienna: I know. We need to be on our toes from here. - A few minutes later, Sly and Sienna gotten the three remaining keys. Sly: Here's the three other keys. I'll get into position. Sienna: Okay, Sly. Let's see... - Sienna used all six keys to unlock the control panel and stopped the fans. Sly then climbed up and puts on the splice clip. Bentley: I'm overriding the spotlight security guns. - Bentley remotely destroyed the power boxes using the security guns. Bentley: That should do it. No more security in the printing press room. Sienna: Nice, we did it. Sly: You know, for a shy person, you did pretty well. Sienna: T--Thanks, Sly. Are you...speaking as a partner? Sly: Yeah, I am. Now we're ready for the main heist. Let's head back. Category:Scenes - Sonja